


The Oblivious duo

by Sapphire_Demon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, beach, in a little bit darker universe where they keep their scars, just the oblivious duo realising that they are in love, the miraculous gang at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Demon/pseuds/Sapphire_Demon
Summary: Marinette and Adrien realize who they've been protecting for years. All thanks to a trip to a beach and a couple of scars.





	The Oblivious duo

How this happened, Marinette has no idea.

And what is 'this' exactly?

A class trip. To the beach. Which means swimmers, swim-suits, bikinis, and shorts.

Or, a hopefully shirt-less Adrien.

Half an hour ago, everyone got off the bus, and headed for the changing rooms. When the girls came out, they were all either wearing bikinis with a loose summer dress over, a one-peice swimsuit, or a bikini top with short board shorts. In Chloe's case, a shimmery yellow bikini with black lines, her sunnies, and perfectly manicured nails. Showing off. And, of course, teasing Marinette's Red halter bikini top, black, high-waisted bikini bottoms, and light pink dress over the top that covered the majority of everything. Including her scars.

The boys were all wearing shorts and rashees, or just shorts. Adrien was wearing a pair of black boardshorts with green string, and a green rashee t-shirt. That also covered his large amount of scars. Not that anyone would know.

But, that was all thirty minutes ago. Right now, Alya was trying to coax Marinette into the water with Nino and Adrien.

"Girl, look, everyone else is in the water, even Adrien! Your outfit cant be that bad."

"But-" Marinette then gave up, taking her dress off, and was about to speak again when she was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

"Adrikins, take off your shirt! It's too hot to wear that!" Chloe practically grabbed Adrien's rashee, dragging it over his head.

Then, the scars that littered his back were revealed, much like his identity.

Timebreaker's handprint from when he died. A star shape from Dark Cupid's arrow from when he sacrificed himself. Three long healed-over gashes from Animan. Perpendicular scars from the amount of times he's been thrown into brick walls. Circular marks from projectiles. Straight lines from sharp objects being thrown towards him. And, all the scars he's gained from protecting Ladybug.

Everyone stood still, mouths hanging open. Except one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette marched up to Adrien. It clicked. Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. "You said you didn't get hurt! You told me that they dissappeared in the miraculous cure!"

"Well, I can't let you get hurt! I can't see you get hurt! If you got hurt, then who would purify the akumas? Who would save Paris? Who would listen to me when I cry or just need someone to listen?" Adrien argued back. Then he realised that his Princess and Lady are the same person.

"You stupid, stupid, kitty. We protect Paris together! We defeat Hawkmoth's akumas together, we comfort each other together! And we can't do that if you get hurt!"

"You've got hurt plenty of times, too!" Adrien's eyes were wet. "And I can't lose you."

"I can take care of my self!"

"You jumped into a T-Rex's mouth! I thought you died!"

"You were thrown against a spiked wall!"

Everyone had heard their screaming match, and now stood around them.

"You fell out of the sky!"

"You got electrocuted! You didn't wake up for three minutes!"

"You almost drowned, M'Lady!"

"You got stabbed by your own staff! You bled out in an alley!"

"It was aimed for you! I had to stop it! You can't get hurt!"

"You sacrificed yourself for me countless times! Shot by an arrow from Dark Cupid-"

"I had to!" Adrien cut her off.

"No, you don't!" Marinette screamed, tears on her cheeks.

Adrien took a step towards her. "Yes, I do."

"No! I forbid it!"

"But I have to protect you!"

"You've protected me more than enough, Chaton!"

"You know I won't stop. I will protect you a million more times-"

"You died! You died in my arms! It was meant for me, but you took the hit! You didn't have to, but you did! Since then, I vowed to never let you die again, and I haven't broken it yet. I'm afraid to." She walked up to him, hugging him, hiding her face in his neck. "You died in my arms, protecting me, and you don't remember. But I do. That's why after every battle, I check if you got injured. To make sure you're not hurt again."

Adrien hugged back. "Bugginette, Bugaboo, M'Bug, Milady, M'Ladybug, what akuma was that?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Marinette."

"Twenty-one times. Twenty-one times you've died, me thinking my cure won't bring you back. The first one was Timebreaker."

"Miladybug." They stood there for a solid minute while everyone else around them stared at their scars. Everyone made the connections, pairing a mark to every akuma battle.

They stood like that for a while. Until Chloe turned into an Akuma. We all know why.

"Pound it." They said, still surrounded by star-struck teens.

"GIRL, YOU GET 'IM!"


End file.
